


Blood Brother

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Depressing, Why Did I Write This?, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: A young justice fic about Beast boy and Miss M pretty much dying. You can tell I'm in a good mood.





	Blood Brother

He had been so excited earlier. So full of life. Looking forward to all that the day would bring. How could something that happened a couple hours ago feel so far away.

M'gann just stared, she couldn't move. There before her lay the lifeless body of her brother, he was so young. He had his whole ahead of him;  _not anymore_ , her mind cruelly reminded her.

She rose from the crouched position to face his killer, her body drowned in Garfield`s blood, and she screamed "you will pay for this!"

Her cry was met with a plasma blast to the chest and then it wasn't only her brothers blood on the floor. The killer stared at the scene amused, his face twisted into a disgusting smirk and as M'gann took her last breath he said one word.

"Noted."

**Author's Note:**

> The villain may or may not be Blue Beetle but I couldn't be asked to have a proper plot so there.


End file.
